Feathers
by Minion and Megamind
Summary: "Beaks. Claws. Feathers like night." -By Minion


**Ello! Minion here! **

**Yes, this is sort of a random oneshot, also experimental. I originally wrote this as part of my research project in English last year and I was inspired by the amazing picture "Desperation" by "Saphirefox" on Deviantart. Originally this was written without spacing so it looked like a giant block of words, sort of my attempt to show a stream of (broken) consciousness but I figured it'd be easier on the eyes if it was spaced. **

**This is also based off of the comic Batman Year One: Two Face and Scarecrow, specifically the part when Young Jonathan is lead out to the aviary to meet his punishment. The experience would obviously traumatize anyone and shatter their thoughts quite easily especially if this was a repeated abuse (which it was). **

**Also I do not own in any way, shape, or form Batman with that in mind, enjoy!**

* * *

Beaks. Claws. Feathers like night—

Night, night, always at night. Where's the light, His light? There's no light, only dark, sharp pain—

Pain, such piercing pain—The pain of the beaks. The pain of the talons. The pain of the screech—

Caw. Caw. Caw—

Ow. Ow. Ow.

No more. No more. Never anything, anymore. GO AWAY!

The searing night—the edge of the light, her eyes alight with malicious joy.

Please! No! Not here, Granny! I'll be good, Granny! Please—NO, PLEASE!

Flashes of coal—the pits of hell reflect in their beady eyes!

Eyes. Eyes. Where are my eyes? BLOOD!—No, tears. Tears? Blood? Which will grant me peace? Which will earn me the other? Do you want my blood? Take it! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! Leave me—

Didn't You leave always leave me?! You were never there! Where were You?!

No! Please! No! Stop! Stop, they're hurting me! They're always hurting me! The pain, the crushing weight of their laughter.

SHUT UP!

You left me! Why?! Why won't You answer me? It's too loud with the shrieking, the tearing, the bleeding, the dying—

Why wont' they die? Don't they want me to die?

Die. Die. Die—

Why was I born?! Birthed to this pain, this fear. Fear, fear, I always fear—I HATE FEAR!

I. I. I—

I can't feel them.

I can smell my blood. I can see my bruise. I can hear their taunts.

I can. I can. I can—

What can I do?!

I can't feel them, the feeling is gone—Gone like me, gone like her, gone like YOU! Why won't you answer me?!

Why? Why? Why?

I suffer—

The anguish. Please! PLEASE! No more! I promise I'll be good, Granny! Please, don't leave me here! I'm a good boy!

Good. Good. Good.

Where is Your Good Word? Why won't You help me!

Help. Help. Help!

Help, I'm drowning in a sea of feathers—followed by the SLASH, the CAW, the beaks.

You helped them! She hurts me. SHE HURTS ME!

Why don't You save me?! SAVE ME! Please!

No more! Take me! Take me away! Take me far—

Far. Far. Far. Far—

I've gone too far. Far beyond the gouges on my cheek. Far beyond the talons in my tangled hair. Far beyond—Too far beyond—

DIE. DIE. DIE!

They won't die! I scream with them—

AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Do You hear me?! Do You see me?! No! No more!

Not—nothing—done with nothing, nothing that You do.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

I do nothing waiting for Your nothing—I DON'T NEED YOU!

I lie curled in a ball—

Roll. Roll. Roll.

Roll me away, far away.

Beaks. Claws. Feathers like night—

Night. Night. Night.

Always I cry at night.

Where's the light, My light? There's no light, only dark, sharp pain—

Pain such HOLLOWING pain—The pain of her cane. The pain of her nails. The pain of her voice—

SINNER!—

No, Granny! PLEASE!—

Nothing every works—

I work.

Work. Work. Work. Work.

I work till' I break—

Am I broken?! Am I dead?! Dead to her, dead to You, so why can't I rest?

Can't rest. Never rest. Rest when I'm free—

Free!

FREE ME! Not the pain! The pain of the noise. The pain of the sight. The pain of the life—

My life.

Life. Life. Life—

I must live. I will survive. Survive without her, without You, without love, without FEAR!

NO FEAR! I HATE FEAR! The fear burns!

Burn. Burn. Burn.

Will I burn in hell?

THIS IS HELL! The torment. The heat of my tears—my blood. The echo of my pleas—my sobs.

Sob. Sob. Sob.

Do my tears quench her thirst, Your thirst? Drink me up. Eat me down.

Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew.

Crunch goes my bones. Snap goes my mind—

No! Please! Save me! SOMEONE SAVE ME! Anyone, PLEASE! I beg.

Beg. Beg. Beg!

So nice—

Aren't I nice?

What did I do? Please, someone SEE me. Please! I'm alive—

Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive.

I'M ALIVE!

Don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone! Please! Save me! Don't leave me! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!

I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. No, Granny! Please, stop! Stop it, Granny! You're hurting me!

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

The screaming won't stop. Who's screaming? She's screaming at me, I'm screaming for You.

Where's your love?

Love. Love. Love. Love.

Why won't they love me? Why doesn't Granny love me? Why don't You love me? You love everyone, even her.

No! No! NO! STOP IT! Please! SAVE ME! Please, HEAR ME! Please, SEE ME! Why doesn't anyone see me—

Me. Me. Me. Me.

I'm all broken up inside. Shards of me. Pieces of me.

Would You like a piece?

NO! No one gets me! No one wants me! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?!

No, I don't need You! I don't want You! Like You never want—

Want. Want. Want. Want.

I want OUT! Take me out! TAKE ME AWAY! I want to LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!—

Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

I'm always alone.

No, don't leave me! Please, save me!

SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! It hurts! The pain—

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

There's too much pain! It burns—

Like the FEAR! Stop burning me! Please, STOP! It hurts!

No. No. No. No.

NO ONE IS HERE! NO ONE IS EVER HERE! SHE'S NOT HERE! YOUR NOT HERE!

I'm not here in the dark—

Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark.

I'm all alone in the dark. Your dark.

SAVE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Stop it! They're hurting me! She's hurting me! Your hurting me!

STOP THE PAIN, THE FEAR. End the fear. Kill the fear—

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Kill it before it CONSUMES ME!

FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR.


End file.
